


Withdrawal

by IntrovertedHappiness



Series: Eliciting Emotions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Emotions are drugs, Hospitals, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Part of my Eliciting Emotions AU, where emotions are drugs. Logan quits the drug "Love" cold turkey and get's withdrawal symptoms.





	Withdrawal

It started on a sleepless night. Logan was pressed against his window, watching the rain that felted against it. He rubbed his eyes, tired, but his mind was racing to fast to let him sleep. Remy had been caught- had been arrested. It was lucky enough that the cops hadn’t come for Patton, Roman, and him yet. It was lucky enough that he didn’t involve Virgil in this emotional mess. It was lucky enough that Virgil even came back to him.

Logan’s heart was thumping wildly, so much so that it hurt. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and looked down at his watch. 3:14 AM. He had missed two doses so far, and was starting to feel the effects. Quitting cold turkey hadn’t been good, but hell, if it got Virgil to stay then so be it. He didn’t need illegal emotions to be in love. Logan pressed his head against the window, feeling sick to his stomach. If only he could drift off to sleep…

And, as he was about to do just that, a painful jolt went through his stomach. Logan put his hand against the wall, balancing himself. He was shaking, he was shaking bad. Muttering a curse, he stumbled over to his bed, short of breath. It was so very cold. He was shivering now, and reached over for a blanket. Before he could even reach it, his stomach betrayed him, and he vomited over the bed. Logan grunted, trying to steady himself but couldn’t.

“Patton,” he weakly called for his roommate. “Patton!”

He felt as if he could black out. Carefully standing up, legs wobbling violently, he waddled towards the door. It wasn’t long before he was on his knees again.

“P- Patton!” He called again. On his hands and knees, barely two feet from the door, he felt useless and pathetic. Look what those emotions had done to him. He was… he was broken, and Logan was even starting to doubt that he’d get out of this alive. It was illogical to think that. But at this point, everything was illogical, and nothing was right.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the door opening, and Patton peaking in.

Hours later, Logan woke up in the Emergency Room. It was bright, it hurt his eyes, but he was alive. He turned his head, looking around, only to discover Virgil sitting next to him, curled up in on himself. He was sobbing. Logan’s heart shattered at the sight. He reached out a hand, putting in on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil violently looked up.

“My love, it’s okay…”

“No it’s not!” Virgil sniffed, wiping his eyes. “They- they-” He let out another hurt sob, leaning into Logan’s touch. He took a minute to calm down, and then spoke again. “They found d- drugs in your bloodstream, Logan… They said o-once you’re healed, y-you’re being taken away… T-to  _jail_ , Logan!”

And Logan’s heart really did shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read about the full AU here (https://introverted-happiness.tumblr.com/post/174972374753/i-love-u-random-vic-message-that-u-need-to-hear) - I'm also open to requests on my tumblr, introverted-happiness!!


End file.
